ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghost Screamer
}} Haley is shocked by Celia's amulet. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Niu ◀ ▶ Transcript Niu: ...and of the slave we rescued today, four were soldiers before the city fell, and a fifth has levels in rogue. Haley: Not enough levels if he couldn't escape on his own Niu: The rest are commoners or experts. Roy: HELLO? HALEY? CAN YOU HEAR ME? Haley: OK, good work, Niu. Find them all a place to sleep, and we'll talk to those five about joining the guard duty rotation in the morning. Roy: So assuming that Belkar's luck on Listen checks hasn't become contagious somehow, I think it's safe to assume that something is actually preventing me from being heard. Haley: Then try to get some sleep yourself. Niu: You too, Haley. Haley: Yup, I'm going to bed right now Roy: But what? I never had any problems hearing Dad when he was a ghost—as much as I wished that I did. Roy: Hey, maybe she just needs to be touching the Greenhilt sword! Then I'd just have to wait until she moved my body again. Roy: Oh, but wait—was I necessarily touching my sword every time I saw my father's ghost? I can't remember. Roy: Damn it, it's times like these that I wish I could look back through this comic's archive. Roy: Or maybe I can only be seen and heard by blood relatives. Dad's loony Blood Oath seems to have all sorts of arbitrary rules like that. Roy: And I'm not sure whether it's the Blood Oath or the sword that is actually allowing me to be a ghost at all... Roy: That would mean the sword would have to get to Julia—more than a thousand miles to the north, in Cliffport! Roy: And I can't imagine one of us stumbling over a friendly airship captain who can conveniently whisk us there a second time. That strains even my suspension of— Celia's talisman shocks Haley, "ZZZAP!" Haley: OW!!! Haley: My hand! What the heck?!? Haley: It shocked me! As I was taking it out of my pocket! It's never done that before. Roy: Hey, that's the talisman Celia gave me! You've been carrying it around in your pocket? Haley: Oh man, I've had it with me all day. It must have gotten charged up with electricity when I got capped with that orb spell. Haley: I hope it doesn't get damaged. Roy: Ha! Good luck breaking it, even on purpose. I tried with all my strength while I was falling, and I didn't even get it to— Haley breaks the talisman, "CRACK!" D&D Context * Commoner and Expert are NPC classes, weak when compared to PC classes like Rogue. Trivia * The title is a play on the the 1998 film The Horse Whisperer or the 1995 novel on which it was based. * Celia gave Roy the talisman which is able to summon her in #320. * Roy failed to use the talisman in #443. External Links * 528}} View the comic * 71713}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Leads the Resistance